


oh no

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Kara is about to get the shock of her life





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers knew something was up. For the last few days she was waking up every morning and throwing up. It wasnt about her powers she still had those. Kara had just about had enough when she had a thought ( no I couldn't be could I ). Kara ran to the store to buy a test just to make sure. As she was waiting she called Lucy.

" hey Kara I was just coming over " Lucy spoke.

" fuck Lucy I fucked up fuck fuck fuck " Kara said she was full on sobbing now.

Lucy was immediately worried for her friend.

" Kara hun what's up please tell me " Lucy pleaded.

" Lucy please " the line went dead.

Lucy sped out her apartment and straight to karas place.

When Lucy entered the apartment she didn't see Kara but she noticed the bedroom light on. As she entered she saw Kara sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

" Kara hun what's up " Lucy asked.

Kara looked up and pointed to the bathroom " in there " Kara spoke.

As Lucy went into the bathroom Kara was sitting thinking how to tell Alex that she was going to have her baby. Just as she heard Lucy.

" HOLLY FUCKING SHIT " Lucy screamed.

( bingo ) Kara thought.

Lucy came out the bathroom " Kara its going to be okay does alex know " Lucy asked.

" no I can't tell her she is away with Clark and Bruce " Kara said as she sobbed into Lucy shoulder. " she doesn't want a kid Lucy fuck I cant believe this " Kara finished.

" Kara who did it even happen you don't have a dick either does Alex " Lucy asked.

" there is a old kryptonian legend that when two women who are in love can join minds and share dna. Now because I am kryptonian I will carry the baby because it could kill Alex " Kara finished.

" Kara you have to tell Alex " Lucy said.

" NO " Kara shouted " you cant tell her please Lucy " Kara pleaded.

" Kara she will find out in a month when she comes back " Lucy finished.

Kara jumped up and started packing a bag to leave for a bit. 

Lucy saw what Kara was doing and she knew Kara had her mind made up.

" Kara look I have a staff meeting in 30 minutes at the deo but please wait till I come back " Lucy pleaded.

When Lucy left Kara went on skype and called Alex. When the call connected and she saw Alex.

" hey babe are you okay " alex asked.

" I am so so sorry Alex I've let you down and made a mistake " Kara was sobbing as she spoke.

" Kara you're scarring me my blue angel " alex spoke.

" its okay Alex I haven't cheated on you but I need to leave for a bit I am going to see Barry and Caitlin " Kara finished.

" Kara no you promised you wouldn't run away unless I was there. Fuck Kara I cant follow you. You know where you go I go " Alex said.

" Alex honey I have to just for a bit but I swear ill be back I just need time please finish what you are doing with Clark and Bruce I wont stop you but you have put you're life on hold for me to much babe. Look Alex I am leaving now but ill be back " Kara said.

" Kara no please we can talk about this " but it was to late Kara had ended the call.

Kara stood up and grabbed the bag she packed and and activated the portal as she stepped threw it. What Kara didn't see was Lucy coming back just as the portal closed

" KARA " Lucy yelled but it was to late.

On another earth in star labs alarms blaring Barry Allen sped into the lab and saw Kara emerge from a portal with a bag.

" Kara what's wrong " Barry spoke.

Kara didn't answer but as Caitlin entered Kara rushed over to her and hugged her.

" hey Kara its going to be okay what's wrong" caitlin asked rubbing her back as she led her to her lab.

Kara looked up at Caitlin " I am pregnant " Caitlin looked shocked Barry gasped and cisco fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is with barry

Caitlin snow didn't know what to think as she was hugging Kara or as she knew her super girl. Caitlin couldn't believe that the girl who could fly shoot lasers from her eyes and beat the snot out of dominators could be this normal and worried.

" Kara come on honey you are going to be okay. I can take a look for you if you want " Caitlin asked.

Kara looked up at Caitlin and spoke " please if you don't mind ".

With karas help Caitlin manage to do a blood test. After 15 mins Caitlin came to Kara " its positive Kara you are going to be a mother " Caitlin spoke.

Kara looked up and stood and hugged Caitlin and sobbed.

As Barry came back Kara was resting on Caitlin's couch.

" hey Caitlin how is Kara " Barry asked

" her test came back positive Barry " Caitlin said.

Barry look at Caitlin " wow " Barry said.

" thing is Barry she cant go back to her earth yet just to be safe we don't know what travel through the portal could do " Caitlin said.

" should I go get Alex " Barry asked.

" god no don't do that Kara told me Alex is the father " Caitlin spoke " besides alex is away on business " Caitlin finished.

Just as they finished Kara came out of Caitlin's office yawning " hey guys " Kara said.

" hey Kara " Barry said.

" how you feeling " Caitlin asked.

" hey guys could I stay for awhile " Kara asked.

Barry looked at Caitlin " yeah Kara that's okay with me but Caitlin needs to talk to you " Barry finished.

As Barry left Caitlin turned to Kara " Kara after you fell asleep I started thinking about you're pregnancy and traveling threw the portal. And I think as you're doctor here that to be safe you have to stay here till you have the child as we don't know what it would do combined with you're alien genes " Caitlin finished.

In the early days Kara helped Barry and Oliver regularly in their duties to there city's but after 3 months she had to stop ( just to be safe Kara ) Caitlin said.

And just like that Kara Danvers aka supergirl went on maternity leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people like this... I will be finishing my other fics if people interested just out of ideas for a few of them


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is nearly there now Barry will bring Kara a friend and then the superhero gang will have 2 new hero that 2 earths will love and protect

8 months in and Kara was about ready to explode with this pregnancy she had found out that it was twins she was going to have.

Kara was with iris and Caitlin when Barry came in.

" hey Kara hows it going today " Barry asked.

" well Barry how do you think it is going I am the size of a beach whale I just want it to be over " Kara said sobbing.

Iris got up and walked up to Barry and spoke.

" its the super hormones Barry she is all over the place " iris commented.

Just then Kara started puffing and panting like she was going into labour.

" Barry I need a favour can you go to my earth and get me someone please " Kara asked.

" I can do that Kara do you want me to get Alex " Barry asked.

" no not alex can you get Lucy lane you remember her don't you " Kara spoke threw sobs.

" yeah I can do that " Barry spoke " will she come with me tho " Barry finished.

" she will she is the director of the deo you've met her before " Kara said.

With the aid of cisco Barry left for karas earth.

Caitlin looked at Kara and iris and spoke.

" come on Kara lets get you some ice cream how does that sound " Caitlin said.

" yay ice cream " Kara spoke.

Iris and Caitlin helped Kara up and towards the kitchen.

( karas earth Same day )

Barry and cisco appeared out of the portal on in the apartment that Kara lived in.

" freeze " both Barry and cisco stopped dead and turned round.

" who are you and what are you doing in this apartment " the person spoke.

Just when Barry was away to talk there was a voice from the bedroom " Maggie what's going on " Barry could have sworn that was Alex.

" its a intruder in scarlet " Maggie called back.

Just then they heard a thump and Alex Danvers appeared at maggies side.

" Barry where is Kara is she okay " alex spoke.

" wait you know him " Maggie asked.

" she is on my earth with caitlin and iris I see you didn't waist anytime " barry said with venom in his voice.

" hey don't talk to her like that " Maggie said.

" look alex I am only her because Kara asked for Lucy lane other wise id still be protecting Kara " barry said.

" what happened to Kara barry tell me " Alex shouted.

" sorry that's nothing to do with you anymore " barry spoke.

Just then there was a knock at the door and alex went to open it.

" oh hey Lucy barry is here to talk to you " alex said.

Barry noticed the scowl that Lucy gave Maggie as she entered and then she walked up to barry and shook his hand.

" hey flash good to see you again " Lucy spoke.

" Same to you miss lane " barry said.

" so barry what can I do for you is Kara okay " Lucy asked.

" she is good for now but she wants you she asked if you could come see her you may want to pack a bag " barry said.

" I can do that barry but why me she could have asked for Alex here " Lucy spoke pointing to Alex.

" she asked for you and after what I saw here today id have to agree with Kara she needs you Lucy not her " barry finished.

At this point alex spoke " she is my family I have the right to see her not Lucy " alex spoke.

" well since I am the one that is opening the portal I say who goes and if Kara wants Lucy that is who she will get " cisco spoke up.

" look Alex if you want to keep you're job you will shut up after what I found out about you and Maggie cheating on Kara even when she was here " Lucy spoke.

Alex shut up about that point. Lucy turned to barry " okay barry ill need to get some stuff from my apartment but i am ready to go when you are " Lucy spoke " oh and alex this is karas apartment by the time I come back I want you're stuff gone " Lucy finished.

Later on once Lucy got a bag and some clothes and told john what was happening she went through the portal with cisco and barry.

Caitlin was working at the computer when barry came back with cisco and Lucy.

" hey you must be Lucy I am Caitlin I am karas doctor " Caitlin spoke.

" hey hows she doing is she and the baby okay " Lucy asked.

" she is okay and its baby's she is haveing twins " Caitlin finished.

" oh wow can I see here " Lucy asked.

Before anyone could talk Kara waddled into the room.

" LUCY " Kara yelled as she moved forward and embraced Lucy as best she could.

" Kara honey how you feeling " Lucy asked.

" like ill blow up at any minute " Kara spoke.

And just like that she started sobbing into Lucy shoulders " I cant do this Lucy please " Kara sobbed.

" you can do this Kara honey I am here for you I ain't going anywhere anytime soon ill be with you every step of the way you are never alone " Lucy finished.

When Kara calmed down a bit she asked the question no one wanted to answer.

" hows Alex is she okay " Kara asked.

Lucy barry and cisco all looked at Kara but didn't know what to say .

" guys come on tell me " Kara asked.

" look Kara babe I don't know how to tell you this but Alex is with Maggie sawyer now and I think she was cheating on you with her about a month before you left " Lucy said.

Kara didn't here much else as he world went black.

" KARA " Lucy Barry and Caitlin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to see a friend for a favour and the girls will arrive to see the world

Kara was beginning to wake up she knew she had passed out with the news that alex had cheated on her with Maggie. Kara was beyond pissed off ( screw her ) kara thought as she woke up.

Lucy lane came into the lab to check up on kara after she had blacked out from the news of Alex cheating on kara. When she looked up she saw Barry pacing the room.

" hey Barry what's the matter " Lucy asked.

" oh hey Lucy I am going to see a friend to get help " Barry spoke.

" oh is there a problem with a meta " Lucy asked.

" oh no not really at least its just that when kara first came here she made a few enemies and I am scared that may try something against here " Barry spoke.

" so what can we do who can you get " Lucy asked.

Barry looked at Lucy and spoke " oh a few friends kara trust from central city " Barry finished.

" look Barry I trust you kara trusts you please for the sake of the baby's please make sure they know what's at sake " Lucy finished.

" I will Lucy she means the world to all of us " Barry spoke then Barry sped away to central city.

Lucy walked into Caitlin lab and saw that kara had woken up.

" hey kara honey you feeling okay " Lucy asked as she took her hand.

" just cant believe her Lucy but its okay I have my baby's to think about " kara said.

( central city ) 

Oliver McQueen aka the green arrow was training the new recruits when Barry Allen sped in.

" hey guys " Barry asked.

" hey Barry you need something " felicity said.

" yeah can we talk in private " Barry asked.

Oliver turned to the trainee's and spoke " guys continue ill be back soon " Oliver finished.

Oliver and felicity followed Barry into a room.

" look guys ill be quick and honest with you I need back up for a friend " Barry spoke.

Oliver looked at felicity when she spoke.

" okay Barry start at the beginning " felicity asked.

" okay about nearly 9 months ago kara came back from her earth in teers and hugged Caitlin and told us that she was pregnant. As karas doctor and to be safe Caitlin deemed that kara should stay on this earth until she had the babies." Barry finished.

" wow " felicity said.

" look guys all it is is protection detail kara made a few enemies when she first came here and I am asking for help to protect her and the twins when they arrive " Barry asked.

" okay Barry ill help " Oliver spoke " maybe we can get Sara to come to and ill ask Nyssa she if she is free " Oliver finished.

Oliver went to contact Sara and Nyssa whilst Barry and felicity spoke.

" so is it boy girl or boy boy or girl girl " felicity said excitably.

" ah its twin girls " Barry spoke.

" she is scared about it to be honest she asked me to go get a friend a Lucy lane " Barry spoke.

" at least she is here with her and helping protect her " felicity spoke.

Just then Oliver came back " okay guys Sara is in and I left a message with Nyssa so I am ready to go Barry " Oliver finished.

" I am coming to " felicity spoke.

Barry and Oliver gave her a look that said no.

" look diggle will be here with the team and lyla can handle the tech " felicity said.

Barry and Oliver both nodded and Oliver went to inform the team about the changes whilst felicity got ready to leave that's when they left.

( star city star labs ) 

Lucy lane was sitting with Caitlin when asked a question she had been thinking about.

" so Lucy when are you going a tell kara you like her " Caitlin asked.

Lucy spluttered into her coffee " what no where did you get that idea " Lucy asked.

One look at Caitlin and Lucy broke " okay yeah I like her but I cant tell her yet it just isn't the right time " Lucy finished.

Just then Barry arrived with Oliver and felicity. Lucy immediately reached for her gun.

" hold on Lucy these are karas friends she met whilst helping with the dominators this is Oliver and this is felicity " Barry spoke.

" can I see her " felicity asked.

Caitlin asked Lucy and Lucy nodded.

In the room kara was in felicity saw Kara sitting up drawing " hey kara how you feeling " felicity asked.

" hey felicity how why are you here " kara asked trying to sit up.

" woah woah no kara you arnt supposed to be trying to sit up " Caitlin spoke.

" hey kara " Oliver spoke as he came in the room with Barry.

" Oliver hey you are here " kara spoke.

Just then the alarms went off and Oliver and Barry got ready for action but cisco came over comms " its okay guys its Sara and Nyssa " cisco spoke. Barry and Oliver stood down.

" okay guys what's going on " kara asked.

" kara its just for ur protection I called Oliver and Sara and also Nyssa al ghul just for you're and the twins protection. Kara you know you made enemies here " Barry finished.

Kara burst into tears " thanks guys " Lucy came in the room and held kara by the hand.

" hey war bird you will be fine I promise " Sara said as she entered the room.

The next to enter was Nyssa " ah kara zor el it is a honor to meet you " Nyssa bowed to kara.

Everyone stared at Nyssa they had never seen her bow for anyone but her father before.

Sara spoke next " hey kara we've got this so you just concentrate on haveing those girls and we will protect you and the girls " Sara finished.

Nyssa looked at kara and spoke " no one will attack here whilst we are protecting you you have my word " Nyssa finished.

" kara see you have friends you would never have been alone " Lucy finished.

Barry had taken a call when he came back in the room " guys that was lyla she is on her way to give extra back up because she heard from a contact that a group is planning a attack on this lab " Barry finished.

Nyssa Barry Sara and Oliver got suited up and ready when Sara spoke " ray is up there flying around also firestorm as well and and the waverider is on stand by " Sara finished.

4 hours later two little kyptonians entered the world screaming little Astra laurel danver and little Alura Dinah Danvers blond haired blue eyed beauty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end the girls middle names are in honour of the black canary saras sister that will be explained next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the babies and all of there friends.

All of the friends knew the minute the babies were born. Astra laurel Danvers and alura Dinah Danvers. Kara decided to name the girls after her aunt and mother and giving them the middles names after saras sister laurel Dinah lance aka the black canary.

Sara and Nyssa walked into see the new born twins. As Nyssa sat next to Kara Sara had a look at the girls.

" wow Kara look at them they are so tiny " Sara spoke.

" you did good Kara now they are here what do you plan on calling them " Nyssa asked.

Kara had her daughters next to her when she spoke " this is Astra laurel Danvers " Kara said showing one child " and this is Alura Dinah Danvers " Kara spoke.

" they are named after my aunt and mother and after laurel Dinah lance. I hope you don't mind Sara " Kara asked.

Sara who had tears in her eyes didn't know what to say to Kara. 

" you're sister was a true hero Sara even without powers she stood up for what she believed in and never gave up hope and for that she will be remembered by my family and in the history books of the house of el for ever " Kara spoke " and who knows maybe one day the black canary will rise again " Kara finished.

Sara rushed to Kara hugging her tightly sobbing " laurel would have loved you warbird and I am sure where ever she is up there she will watch over you're to little canary's till the end of time " Sara finished pulling away from Kara.

" Sara and Nyssa I would be a honored if you would be my daughters godmothers and Barry and Oliver would you be their godfathers " Kara asked.

Nyssa stepped forward and bowed to Kara.

" it would be my honor Kara zor el in times of need the house of el can count on the league for help " Nyssa finished.

" I would be honored Kara " Sara spoke.

" Kara you may not be from this earth but you will always be our family " Barry looked about and noticed people agreeing then continued " of course Oliver and I agree as well " Barry finished.

Lucy who had been silent so far spoke " you know Lois will be pissed when she finds out she is not a god parent " she said with a chuckle.

Kara looked at Nyssa and Sara " guys can you give me and Lucy a second please " Kara asked.

" okay Sara and will take the little canarys give the two of you time to talk " Nyssa spoke.

Kara gave the twins a quick kiss and watched them leave.

" you know Lucy I didn't think I would ever be here a mother " Kara spoke.

When Lucy didn't answer Kara grew worried and went to stand up but was stopped by Lucy.

" Kara no you've just had children " Lucy spoke.

" Lucy what's wrong you didn't answer before " Kara asked quietly.

" why didn't you name me godmother Kara " Lucy asked.

Kara looked at Lucy and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Once Lucy sat down Kara continued.

" its because I was kinda hoping that you would maybe want to be their mother with me Lucy " Kara asked.

Now Lucy would say she is always prepared for any eventuality but what Kara just said knocked her for six " Kara I want nothing more in the world " Lucy finished.

When Nyssa walked to check on Kara what she saw made her turn around ( yup no need for the twins to see that ) Nyssa thought as she walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people like this its rushed I think and do you like kids names

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I am going with this fic but it sure is fun also they girls will be named after Alura and astra


End file.
